No Questions
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Usagi is the guardian of a gate connecting earth and two other worlds. When suddenly a certain raven haired girl enters her world along with her boyfriend things suddenly change drastically. UsagiRei, Mamoru Bashing, AU


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

A/N: This story involves ReiUsagi so if you're not a big fan of this pairing I suggest you turn around quickly. Interested? Well, I hope you'll enjoy what I've got up so far. Remember this is only the prologue and therefor short. The first and next chapter will be much longer. Promise!

Summary: Rei gets lost in some strange world together with her boyfriend Chiba Mamoru. She has no idea that she's to meet her destined love here. There's only one problem. The girl she is suppossed to fall in love with is the guardian of the portal back to her own world and has no intention letting them go.

* * *

**No Questions**

**Prologue**

_- The Guardian -_

* * *

It's dark. But that's alright. I'm used to being surrounded by darkness. It's the path I choose, it's the path I want to follow. I don't know another way of being. A faint smile appears on my lips as I stare to the deep, blue hole in front of me. This is what they call the portal of the three worlds around here. I live in the middle of those three worlds. I am the one who guards this portal. 

I really don't see the use in it. No one ever tried or even dared to access this realm. I think everyone is aware of the creatures who live in between. Including me. I'm one of those so called monsters. Slowly I look down at my hands. I don't feel like a monster. In fact, being all alone in this realm has learnt me to watch and observe. I look like one of those human girls. I've got long blonde hair which reaches just below my waste, my eyes are blue and strangely enough my hobbies are watching this stupid gate. I've got nothing else to do anyway.

Sleep is out of the question. I don't have any friends but I don't need them. According to what I was taught when I was little friends only stood in the way of completing my mission. I never had the chance to get in contact with the human race either. I've never left this spot, this world. I once tried to visit the world people call earth but I ended up staying here instead. I was too afraid that I wouldn't fit in.

After all I was different from anyone else I knew or heard about. Unlike any other person I was cursed. Cursed that I couldn't lie nor sleep.

Strange, isn't it? I have the power to destroy anything or anyone I want. I have powers which are even unknown to myself and yet I'm scared to face people. Why? Maybe I'm afraid of a rejection. Maybe I'm just not used to the idea of being surrounded. Maybe...

Suddenly a strange light comes from the portal. Quickly I cover my eyes for a moment until the light subsides. Then I drop my arm and look at the portal. It didn't look different from before but I knew something wasn't right. It had never done such a thing before. Could this mean that someone was trying to enter this world or one of the other two remaining worlds. After all, I concluded, whoever was trying to access the gate must've already been living in one of the three worlds.

''Who's there?'' I demanded to know when suddenly two figures appeared in front of me. Because of the darkness I couldn't see their faces. Usually it was easy for me to see through the darkness but I assume that the light from before had some sort of effect on me because I was having some trouble dealing with my sight by now. ''I can see you. Who the hell are you people?'' I try again.

This time I see the two figures move and step towards me. ''We're sorry but...'' A voice said. It was obviously from a female. It stayed quiet after that. From what I've heard so far the person who had just been talking was just a confused as I was at that point. I could hear the person next to the female whisper. This person was obviously male. He didn't sound as confused as the girl yet unsure of where they were exactly.

Had they accessed this world by accident? But how was that possible? For over a hundred years no one had entered this world, not only because they didn't have the power but also because hardly anyone knew how. How could such a thing happen? My eyes harden as I pull my sword, holding it in front of me. The two figures seem shocked and aware of the danger now. ''Last time, who are you?''

Finally my eyes adjusted to the darkness again, just in time to see a raven haired girl and a black haired man. ''Hino Rei, this is my boyfriend Chiba Mamoru. There's no need for that sword you know.'' The girl spoke, obviously nervous and scared.

''Whoever enters this world must suffer the consequences. I'm sorry.'' The last part was a lie of course. Finally some action around here. Finally I would be able to see if all my training really paid off. But first I couldn't resist asking. ''From what world are you? Why are you here?''

''Earth.'' The girl spoke. It seemed the guy was too focussed on my weapon to say anything. ''And I don't know how we got here. It just happened. We were walking across the street and suddenly we were pulled into this strange tsunami like...''

''Are you warriors from earth?'' I interrupted her. My curiousity was taking over. After all, I never met actual people. I had heard a lot of stories about the power of the samurai and stuff like that.

''Warriors?'' The man now said, repeating my words in some sort of mocking tone. ''We live in this twenty first century. Warriors are for in movies, something you've been watching too much girl. Now why don't you leave those toys,'' He was reffering to my sword. ''To the big boys and just tell me how we can get out of here.''

I watched as the raven haired girl poked the man beside her in the ribs, warning him to calm down. ''She might be serious. Watch it.'' I heard her warn him. A smile appeared on my lips upon hearing this. That was right. I was serious. They were my enemy and they had been in this world for too long.

''Time to leave,'' I hissed before raising my sword into the air.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Let me know what you think. The next chapter won't be written from Usagi's pov of any of the other characters. Just the normal, old Amnesia Nymph style. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
